But what if my Star is not to Come?
by GlassPrinceRiku
Summary: Nobodies don't have hearts. They don't have Souls, and they don't have love, right? That's all Demyx ever wanted. A soul. A heart. A love. Zemyx!


A/N: Yay! I want to do another one-shot!! These things are what I live for!! Yeah! The inspiration for this was the song "Wind's Nocturne." You should look it up sometime; it's kind of cute, when you listen to it. X3. Moving on…

**But, what if my Star is not to Come?**

Demyx plucked gently at the strings of the sitar, somewhat bored by his own music. He wanted something exciting, but not dangerous in the least bit. He sighed; such a thing didn't exist, now did it? He was perched quite lazily in the high throne of a chair, waiting, _waiting_ for something interesting to come along. Nothing ever would, would it?

The organization looked down on him, the _weakling_, how could he not enjoy fighting? Killing? It was stupid, his morals. His gentle blue eyes and hesitance with a weapon. Water, of all things. Why would he even bother? And he spoke constantly of hearts. Stupid boy, did he not know that Nobodies didn't have hearts?

Zexion looked up at him, amused, though he wouldn't dare show it. He simply stared, his dark eyes stoic behind his slate hair. Demyx was like a child. He wanted so much to be free, to have a heart and laugh and be human. He was naïve, wasn't he? Poor Demyx, Zexion thought slowly, he just wants to be normal. He doesn't want to kill anyone, does he?

"Zexion?" The man blinked slowly at the shorter male below him, his lank figure dropping to the spotless floor to speak to him face-to-face, "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking." He replied simply. Zexion was not much of a talker, but he would open up, only to this intriguing boy Demyx. He stared up, as the sandy blonde was quite a bit taller than himself, "What are you always dreaming about?"

"Stars," Demyx said pensively, "And hearts. You think I'm crazy, don't you? Because we don't have hearts. But… we have souls, don't we? And really, it's the same thing, right?"

Zexion simply watched his feet moving effortlessly below him, "I don't think so. Hearts are beating. Organs. They pump blood. We _have_ them, theoretically." He paused, glancing back at Demyx, who had stopped with a frown on his childlike lips.

"That's not what I meant. What makes us _us_, you know? We aren't the same as our others are we? Sora and Roxas aren't anything alike. Right? So we have souls and hearts too, don't we?" Demyx made a face, "Zexion?"

"Follow me," he said softly, his eyes intent on Demyx's, "I want you to see something." Slowly, he led him up to a high tower in silence, finally gesturing to the sky, "Stars."

Demyx shook his head with a sad smile, "No. Not those stars. I want someone. Someone who just _is_ my star. You know?"

Zexion frowned, "Stars are gas. Fire. Not people."

Demyx sighed, "Zex, I don't think we're on the same _wavelength_ here, are we? Someone, _someone_ is out there. Love. Starts. Hearts. Souls. All of it, Zex."

With a slow bow of his head, Zexion turned around, "Okay." He sauntered back into the stone walls, but stopped briefly to stare back up the stairs. _Hearts. Stars. Souls. Love._ What did the crazy blonde mean by all of it? What was he looking for? Hesitantly, he silently clambered back up the stairs, stopping in the doorway when he heard the soft voice outside.

Demyx was leaning over the railing, his eyes distant and sorrowful. He looked as if he could cry, but not a single tear fell from his delicate lashes. He was singing softly, but Zexion couldn't decipher what the words were.

Cautiously, Zexion paced to the blonde, placing a careful hand on his back, "Why are you sad?"

"Because I don't think stars or hearts or souls exist anymore. Not with us."

Zexion frowned, "Why?"

"Because all my dreams are broken. All of our dreams are broken. They all just shrivel and die, don't they? One by one, all of us are disappearing with our dreams."

"What is your dream, Demyx?" Zexion shook his dark hair from his eyes and looked intently up to Demyx, waiting, "What is it you're always looking for?"

"The stars for all of us…" he said softly, "And our hearts… For our dreams…"

Gently, Zexion took the taller male's hand in his and pulled a black pen from his deep coat pocket, "Hold still," he whispered softly. Slowly, he drew a clumsy shaped figure on the palm of the other's hand, and held it up for Demyx to see, "A heart." And cautiously, he took the other hand and drew yet another shaky shape on his hand, "A star."

Demyx looked to the ground tears running down his light cheeks, "Zex…"

"Those were your dreams weren't they, Demyx? For someone to give you your heart and star? That's all I can do for you."

"I know that, Zex…" His flooded blue eyes stared deep into the sky, the salty tears hanging precariously from his pale chin, "It's just not…"

"I'd be all the stars for you, if I could, Demyx… I'd take them all from the sky…" the voice was gentle from the other boy, and hesitantly, he took the other's hand in his, "Demyx, don't cry anymore, okay? I've watched you cry too many times. Too many times I haven't done anything…"

"Zex…" His hands were shaking but he turned and looked at the slightly shorter male, "You can't help me with my stupid problems… You know that… You're the smartest person I know…"

"If I'm so smart, then why am I in love with a person with stupid problems?" Zexion gave him a shy smile and shook his head, "Either your problems aren't stupid or I'm not smart."

"Zex, you're way smarter than―"

"Then your problems aren't stupid, Demyx… Not to me…" Zexion shook his head, "I can be the stars for you, Demyx… I can try to be your heart… And please, let me be your love…" Slowly he stood on the tips of his toes to reach the other's startled lips. Demyx hesitated, but easily complied with the other's gentle wishes.

Zexion tasted the salty tears and smiled, it was gross, it was weird, and somehow, it was the smartest thing he'd ever done.

A/N: Oh wow, did that make me feel cheesy? "I can be the stars for you." XD, kill me… Heh, well whatever gets the point across, I guess. Push the little button for the Prince!! And I'll love you forever!! And if you want me to write something for you, say something!! I don't have a life, so I can shoot out one-shots like a cannon on steroids!! Yeah! (BOOM) Right, right…

XOXO—Much love—the Prince—_Riku_


End file.
